Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the Second)/@comment-26502657-20200108104612/@comment-7662967-20200109083313
Amber is very good at being a total jerk. It’s her thing. XD And outside of that, Amber and Redfarl’s relationship is… shaky to begin with. Redfarl is the kit from her second marriage, one that was never about love and all about politics and making an heir to her throne. In fact, once Redfarl was lost, Amber tried to get Birch to marry her for awhile so she could make a new heir. Birch avoided this fate like the plague, which we cannot blame him for. But the point is, Redfarl is nothing more than an asset to her mother. And currently, she’s an asset who dared to disobey. Uh. No. Honestly, Amber may not believe Gingivere is a horrible person, she just doesn’t care. He could (and has) literally save her kin, and she would still call for his death. He could probably directly save her, and face the same results. Amber has decided that all vermin should die for the sins of some of their kind, and at this point, she’s quite literally lost her mind. Her decisions are getting less and less rational, and all she has left in life is hate. If she loses that, she would lose the one thing she still sees as herself. She’s lost everything else. She’s on the verge of a mental breakdown. Oh ho. Well. *isn’t telling* (It’s gonna be fun though) ^^ Heheh, yes. Gingivere is basically movie Prince Caspian. In fact I was highly inspired by that movie. (Which… concerns me some degree, as I want to publish these at some point…) I mean, he even fights his sister in a duel to the supposed death and it gets thwarted last minute. Ok, fair, if we were going purely by the movie, Tynek would be fighting Tsarmina (A horrible idea really, he’d totally die) (Also she’d never accept). The only reason they can pin Tsarmina into a duel is because she didn’t give Gingivere a proper trial, and now he can force her into trial by combat. You may notice quite a few parallels to both Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspain (movies) In FWC. At the time I was writing this, those were the only two fantasy films I had access to. I had no other sources of inspiration, not really. I didn’t get a chance to watch LotR until around the time I was writing ‘Tears’, and… yeah. As a kid I lived under a rock. It’s quite problematic, and I may need to change some things if it’s too close. Yes, unfortunately. I’ll need to change not only the character names, but the names of all places still called the ones they were in Redwall. Mossflower… cannot be Mossflower much longer, I fear. And that’s the thing, I want an equally memorable and fitting name for him. Bella and Amber might be able to keep their names, as they’re common and the characters are not at all like who they once were. Gingi and Sandi have /got/ to get new names, they are so distinct. Argulor needs a name change, and Warthorn, and Whegg, and Redfarl, and Groddil. And Tsarmina, and Verdauga. Characters like Spring and Birch may be able to keep their names, since they’re simple and common. But Brian Jaqcues wonderful fantastical names… well… yeaaah. Sowwy. I hope to come up with something reasonably close to as good. I mean, you’ve got to figure that Redwall doesn’t (and never does) exist in the Saynaverse. It’s just Kotir. Which also needs renamed. Everything must be renamed. *dies* Oh, I'm working on it ^^ Probably around Sunday or next Monday :3